1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a system and method for controlling the speed of a compressor.
2. Background Art
Climate systems conventionally include a compressor that moves and pressurizes refrigerant flowing through the climate system. Accordingly, these compressors operate at a particular speed to accommodate cooling demands.
In many conventional climate systems, the compressor operates at either a full-on mode or a full-off mode. That is, the speed of the compressor cannot be varied from a designated compressor speed. Such compressors render the climate system inefficient at meeting some cooling demands as some cooling demands require a compressor speed that differs from the designated compressor speed.
Alternatively, in some cases such as electric air conditioning compressors, the climate system may vary the compressor speed. However, it is commonly known that these systems also possess operating inefficiencies.
The embodiments described herein were conceived in view of these and other disadvantages of conventional climate systems.